Can You Do A Tumble Turn?
by Meganelixabethh
Summary: can Beckett do a tumble turn? or does she just hurt herslef and how does Castle help her out? currently not sure if it should be a one shot or a two shot...


**So my dad really likes Nathan and started taping Castle when it started on 1x01 on alibi and I watched the first three episodes and once a week just wasn't enough so I started watching it online and over the past 3 or so weeks I have watched all the way from 1x01 to like 4x11 but I have watched all of season 5 because I am a bad and impatient person. But anyways, I fell in love and I fangirled and squeed and tumblred and had 'all the feels' so now I'm here, writing fan fiction and hoping you like my first attempt at portraying Castle and Beckett's relationship**

**I know lots of people say 'no flames' but I don't really care, I want all reviews: the good, the bad and the ugly (which Stana and Nathan are not! Maybe a tiny girl crush here) also a disclaimer that nothing her is mine apart from the idea of her getting a little hurt, him helping her and a few hilarious comments from Alexis thrown in for good measure. Really, if I owned this would I be here or would I be in America on set being BFFs with Stana? Honestly guys? xD**

**This is also partially based on what happened to me today (feel sorry for my ankle people) also... I blame the sheep. That is all.**

Beckett gave a small smug smile as she pulled the swim suit over her body, it wasn't her most revealing number because she really did want to swim, not end up doing him in the pool and getting banned from her gym, but it defiantly hugged and complemented her in _all_ the right places. She knew even though it was modest all the form fitting Lycra would send Castle wild, oh how she loved teasing him. The lock clicked down on her locker and she padded from the changing room, towel slung over her shoulder, emerging into the warm, steamy room just as Castle did and it was obvious he had exactly the same thoughts about sending her wild as she did him. He wasn't wearing Speedos by any stretch of the imagination but the baggy trunks he wore were every bit as sexy in following the same modestly rules as her own purple swimming costume. He passed around the pool quickly, meeting at the steps, giving her a subtle yet appreciative once over. They both leaned in to press a chaste kiss to the others lips and it lingered a little longer than anticipated as all there kisses seemed to, not that either one minded, Kate felt a familiar knot of desire and love settle in her stomach before he broke away, conscious of the stares.

Castle didn't do refined generally, so he bypassed the steps and bombed straight into the deep pool, sending spray everywhere. Normally she would have given him a mocking scowl but instead she gave a tiny smirk as he swam to the middle of the pool and beckoned her to him. Deciding to leave the stairs also, Kate launched into a graceful dive, her slim body slipping below the smooth glassy surface with barely a ripple, letting to cool, creamy silence of underwater surround her as she swam blindly through the calmly warm water. She wished she could stay beneath the surface forever and stay in an eerie world without sound of rhyme or reason. But her lungs soon burned for oxygen and she kicked away from the smooth tiles that lined the pool to break through the waters skin and gulp down deep breathes of air. She was surprised to see Castle was many metres away and quickly making up the distance.

"Show off" he told her with a chuckle "Race you to the other end?" he challenged, sure he would win thanks to many summers spending his time doing similar things with Alexis in hot countries. But Kate was a cop in peak physical condition; she immediately broke into and efficient but also effortlessly elegant front crawl that ate away the distance and left him splashing to catch up. She beat him by miles, and even though he hated being bettered by anyone he loved that she could still shock him and inspire him to be better after all this time.

"Can you do a tumble turn?" he asked her, breathless from the fast paced race he had just participated in

"I used to" she replied, also through deep breathes "but I haven't swam in a long time, I'm a little out of practice"

"This is you out of practice?" Rick asked in disbelief, thinking back to her amazing speed only second earlier

"I'm a cop... you're not"

"As you love to point out" he countered cheekily

"I'm not the one who custom ordered a Kevlar vest that says 'WRITER' on the front" she threw back, a glint of mischief in her eyes. The witty comment earned her another lingering press of his wet lips that tasted like chlorine, but she didn't care, she just cared about the amazing feeling of this being able to happen all the time, with no reason, or mobsters to trick. That he could kiss her just because he wanted to.

"I think I could still do one" she said when they had finished because of the loud cough from another member and went to test her theory, she slipped back under the water and spun herself around, planning of slamming her legs into the wall to kick herself off but her right foot hit on its side, the balled bone in her ankle crashing into the wall, the awkward and hard contact sending an explosion of pain radiating up her leg and through her foot, air shot out her mouth in shocked pain, the bubbles dancing to the surface. She came spluttering to the surface moaning in pain and coughing up water that had slipped down her throat in the confusion. Noticing her distress the life guard came rushing over to help. Castle wasn't touching her but she knew if she showed any sign of not being able to stand his hands would be around her waist supporting her in a second, so hating the attention she pretended she was fine.

"I just caught it funny, I'm fine. Really" she insisted, drifting to the edge of the pool, trying to make the motion look easy but Castle could see it pained her.

"Come on" he said and lifted her easily to the side and even through the pain his hands around her waist still sent a wave of electricity through her. Castle pulled her foot gently out of the water and gave her a withering look. The area was turning a light shade of purple and swelling up impressively. "You are not fine" he insisted and heaved himself out of the water, giving her full view of his well toned torso. He helped her up and let the female lifeguard help her into the changing rooms before heading back to get changed himself.

CASKETTCASKETTCASKETT

"I swear to god Castle, if you don't put me down right this second I will shoot you! I can walk you know?" Kate fumed lividly from castle's arms. Her wet hair had been piled into a bun to keep it away from her eyes and her clothes were a little damp from the hasty manner in which she dried. She had both her shoe and sock on over the affected ankle which was still swollen but the bruise had all but disappeared before it had even fully formed thanks to the ice pack the gym had insisted on giving her.

"No. You currently can't walk and that ankle might be broken" he warned as he lay her down on his couch. Literally. He placed he back first onto the cushions, she didn't like this anymore than the carrying so went to sit up, but Castle stopped her, insisting on getting a first aid kit. Kate rolled her eyes but reluctantly stayed where she was, ignoring how cold her head was getting from the wet hair. He came back a few seconds later with a familiar green box that he set on the side. He then lifted her feet and sat under them, placing her legs over his lap, gently pulling away the shoe and sock she had stubbornly insisted on wearing. The ankle did look better but he wanted to be sure she hadn't broken it, he had no idea technically what her was looking for but he was pretty sure if it was broken he would be able to feel it so he began to softly probe the swollen area, hating the moans of pain emitting from Kate's mouth. When he hit a particularly sore spot accidently a loud, breathy moan of pain escape her lips followed by a strangled cry of "Castle!"

Alexis came sprinting down the stairs full pelt, her long red hair flying "Whatever you're doing you're paying for my therapy!" she shouted, keeping her eyes away from everything but the floor as she headed to the door, her back was to the rest of the loft and she was about to retch open the door when her father's voice stopped her

"Kate's hurt her ankle and you're an ME's intern, come look at it" he called out to her and she turned around with a sigh of relief "That's what you were doing... thank god" she said turning around and heading over to the couch

"What did you think we were doing?" Kate's voice asked from her unseen position on the couch

"Okay, if you were above my dorm room and you hear me go 'ughhh Ashley!' what would you think?" she asked rhetorically

"good point well made, you're college education is worth every penny now stop talking unless its medically stuff" Castle babbled pointing to the first aid kit while Kate smiled as his cute discomfort.

Alexis gave the ankle a once over, being much more gentle than Castle, got a cool pack and bandaged it to Kate's ankle "It's a mediocre sprain, use crutches tomorrow and get a support bandage but you should be fine" Alexis told her before heading out to a party she had planned on going to in the first place.

"I might just take the day off tomorrow..." she mused, not liking the idea of being in the precinct on crutches

"I must say, I like the sound of that idea Miss Beckett" Castle teased, leaning in to press a kiss to her lips, Kate responded eagerly until Castle jerked her ankle and she gave a gasp of protest. Castle pulled away with a sigh, resigning to watching a movie that night, not wanting to hurt her ankle further.

**So... hope you like it, I'm not sure whether to make it a few more chapters or leaving it as a one shot... tell me what you think? My ankle's not as bad as this but come on, poetic license :P...**

**... asdfghjkl... that is all**


End file.
